The Powerfull Voltan Duo
by gangster1998
Summary: This fanfiction is a Lolirock version of the game Rayman 2 The Great Escape. Grammor is the leader of the robot-pirates and they have taken over Ephedia. Jodan must reunite the 4 masks to re-awaken Iris and Talia: The spirits of Ephedia. But he keeps failing for years and every time he fails, he cries himself to sleep. His sister Auriana couldn't keep seeing this and helps him.


**This fanfiction is a Lolirock version of the game Rayman 2 The Great Escape. Grammor is the leader of the robot-pirates and they have taken over Ephedia. Jodan must reunite the 4 masks to re-awaken Iris and Talia: The spirits of Ephedia. But he keeps failing for years and every time he fails, he cries himself to sleep. His sister Auriana couldn't keep seeing this and decides to do something about it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: A Surprise and New Adventure**

Jodan was in his room crying once again, because he thinks he was weak for not finding the 4 masks. Auriana was standing at the door and watching everything while holding a large box. She took a deep breath and went inside. She reached his bed and said "Jodan, are you ok?" He looked up to her and gave her a fake smile. "I'm fine Auriana." Then he noticed the box she was holding and asked her "What's in the box?" Auriana smiled and said "It's a present, to cheer you up." He smiled and took the box, then opened it.

What he just saw inside made him gasp and his eyes widen, inside the box were the 4 masks he's been searching for in years. Then he screamed out "YOU FOUND THE 4 MASKS?!" Jodan looked at Auriana, who smiled even more and nodded. Then he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and she lost all the air in her lungs "Jodan, c-can't b-breathe" she said and he pulled away while still having tears in his eyes and smiling "Sorry, but how did you get them?" He asked confused.

Auriana starts to tell her story. "Well, I just couldn't stand it anymore to see you like this so I went off on a quest to find them. At first it was kind of easy to get the first and second mask, but the third mask was really hard to get because the guard of the third mask had gone insane and thought I was a thief and was trying to steal the masks. But I managed to defeat him, then I found out that Grammor was keeping our family into prison."

Jodan gasped, but then she continued "So I decided to save them first before getting the final mask. When I saved then, one of our sisters had found the last mask before they were imprisoned. After she gave it to me, I contacted Lyna, Carissa and Izira to take them to their resistance camp. Then I asked Izira for a box to put the masks in and a portal to home. When I arrived, I began walking to your room and here we are."

After she finished her story, Jodan's lips quivered and he hugged her again while sobbing. At first she was shocked but then she hugged him back. They stayed like this for 1 minute before they pulled away. Jodan wiped away his tears and said "I have never been so proud of you in my entire life. Thank you so much." "You're welcome, but you can thank me by defeating Grammor once and for all."

Jodan smiled and nodded, then he said "Of course, but I want to do it together." Auriana gasped and asked "Why?" Jodan took her hands in his while smiling and said "If you didn't go and got the masks, there wouldn't be a chance of defeating Grammor. You deserve it to help me, what do you say?" Auriana thought about it, then smiled and said "Let's do it!" Jodan chuckled, then he grabbed 2 masks out of the box and Auriana grabbed the other 2. They nodded at each other, then they holded the masks above their heads and closed their eyes. Then in a flash, they were teleported to Iris's and Talia's island.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reawakening The Spirits Of Ephedia**

When they opened their eyes, they saw that they arrived at their destination. They saw that they were in front of 2 huge stones, and standing on top of the stones were the spirits of Ephedia. They looked down and smiled at them. "Welcome Prince Jodan and Princess Auriana." Iris said and then looked at Jodan "It seems you've finally collected our masks Jodan, well done." Talia said.

But Jodan shook his head and said "It's Auriana you should congratulate, she collected the masks for me to cheer me up." "She did?" Iris asked surprised, while looking at the voltan princess who nodded. Then they both received 2 of the masks and put them on their stones, and they were reawakened. Then Auriana asked them "So, how do you guys feel?" They both said at the same time "Wide awake!" The voltan duo laughed at that and that Iris began to speak. "Now that we are awake, we will help you defeat Grammor and the robot-pirates. But unfortunately our powers have limits." "Limits?" Jodan asked and they nodded.

Then Talia said "On Ephedia, the lums makes us invincible." Then Iris continued "But in the air, we are as vulnerable as a baby. It's you who will have to fight on the prison-ship." Iris turned to Talia and they nodded at each other, then Talia said "Stand back." Then Jodan and Auriana took a few steps back and the masks were coming off the stones, plus the top of stones where the spirits were standing on. "We are going to give you maximum energy. " Iris said. Jodan and Auriana looked at each other and then back at the masks which were already spinning around the stones.

After that the masks were gone and the stones became transparent, then Iris said "Once you step inside the stones, all the power of the masks will be transferred to your bodies and you will be transported to the prison-ship. Good luck. " Jodan looked at Auriana and grabbed her hand. Then he said "Are you ready?" Auriana nodded with determination in her eyes and Jodan smiled at that.

Then at the same time, they entered the stones and in a few seconds they felt the energy of the masks inside their bodies and they disappeared to the prison-ship. Then the stoned returned to normal. "Do you think they can defeat him?" Iris asked Talia and she said "Of course, they are our only hope now."

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Freeing The Prisoners On The Ship**

Jodan and Auriana opened their eyes and saw that they were on the prison-ship. They started walking and they saw that the whole ground was covered in some kind of ice. Auriana had a idea when she 2 loose planks. She took them and gave one to Jodan. "The prison-cells are at the other side of the ship. So let's slide." She said and they slided down the path.

After 15 minutes, they've reached the end of the path and saw 2 missile shells and Jodan had a idea. "Auriana, let's use those missile shells to get to the cells." Auriana nodded and then they sat on the shells and started flying. After 10 minutes they've arrived at the prison-cells and began to bust open all the cells, which they were done within 5 minutes.

Then Auriana created a portal to the resistance camp and said "Hurry everyone, get out of the prison-ship." Then everyone began running into the portal to freedom, except for the king and queen of Ephedia. They stood in front of their heroes and bowed "Thank you so much, we owe you guys a lot." The king said. "But before we go, we have to warn you about something. Grammor knows that You guys have the 4 masks, so he got a giant robot named 'The Grolgoth' to beat you." The queen said. Then they went into the portal, which then closed.

Jodan looked at Auriana, who looked nervous. This worried Jodan. "Auriana, are you alright?" He asked as Auriana looked at him. "I'm fine, just nervous about the final battle." She said. Then Jodan smiled and hugged her to reassure her. "Don't worry sis, we're in this together." Auriana hugged him back while smiling and said "Yes, together" They pulled away and smiled at each other, then they started walking until they reached an elevator that brings them to the The Crow's Nest .

"Are you ready?" Jodan said while looking at his sister and giving her a hand. Auriana grabbed it and said "Yes, Grammor is going down." They smiled once more and went inside, then the elevator was taking them to their final destination: The battlefield where all of this will end.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Final Battle:**

The elevator stopped and they arrived at The Crow's Nest. In the middle of the battlefield was a giant, yellow robot, with Grammor inside of it.

Grammor made the first move and he started to shoot skulls at them, but Auriana shot them back and Grammor got hit and fell over. "Nice work, sis" Jodan said while giving her thumbs up. She smiled and said "Thanks". Then Grammor took his chance and made a huge jump towards them, but luckily Auriana saw that and shouted "LOOK OUT!" Then they ran out of the way.

When the robot landed, the ground started shaking and collapsing. Then Grammor fell into the hole. But when the duo thought they won, they fell into the hole as well and they screamed out all the air in their lungs. "AAAHHHHH" And then they saw a river of lava and they knew they were about to die. But then 2 silver lights surrounded them and they stopped falling. "What the..?" Jodan said confused, then Auriana said "I'm guessing this is Izira's doing."

Then they started to fly to a nearby standing place. When they landed, the 2 lights that was surrounding them disappeared. Then they saw the 2 missile shells they've used earlier, they touched them and they ran around them. When they stopped, a silver lum appeared before the siblings and then the image of Izira was inside of it "Well done Jodan Auriana, you guys were sensational." Izira said.

Then the 2 smiled and she continued "Thanks to Auriana, hope has come right back into our hearts. " Auriana then blushed at that and Jodan smiled at her. Then Izira said "The slaves have broken their chains and escaped. And on land, Iris and Talia have eliminated all the robot pirates. Destroy Grammor, and our victory will be complete."

After she finished, the silver lum disappeared. They heard a sound and turned around to see that Grammor was holding onto the walls and then started flying towards them. They reacted quickly and sat on the shells again to fly away. After 25 minutes of fighting, they finally defeated him by making the robot lose it's balance and fall into the lava river. 5 seconds later, Grammor came out of the robot and was now inside an escape pod. Then he said "I saved one last little surprise for the both of you!" Then he pressed a button and flew out of the prison-ship, leaving Jodan and Auriana alone.

Then they saw that the robot was about to explode. Jodan was about to use a spell, but then a pipe hit him and he was knocked out. The only thing he saw before he was unconscious, was an orange light and a girl with orange clothes and hair, a crown, orange wings and stone circles surrounding her hair. Then everything went black.

 **End of Chapter 4. Cliffhanger now huh? Who was that girl, and will they survive? Find out in the next chapter. Bye-Bye**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Miracles and Surprises:**

Jodan slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up, but then he regretted that when he felt a wave of pain inside his body.

When he looked around, he saw that he was on Iris's and Talia's island, then he thought 'That's weird, how did I get here? And who was that girl? She looked really familiar.' Then Jodan looked behind him, he saw a campfire and a figure sitting in front of it. Jodan's eyes widened when he saw that the figure was none other than the girl herself.

He recognized that form immediately. That was a Shanila form, just like Iris has. 'Wait, I thought only Iris had a Shanila form. I have to know who she is.' He thought. Then he tried to stand up, but he fell back over again with a thud because of his lack of energy.

The girl heard the thud, then turned around and when she saw that Jodan was awake, she runned up to him and hugged him while still smiling and said "Jodan, I'm so glad you're alright!" Jodan was confused and thought 'How does she know my name, and where's Auriana?' Then he said "How do you know my name?" She pulled away while still smiling and pointed at her crown. Jodan looked up and gasped as he saw that she was wearing The Royal Crown of Volta, and there was only **_one_** person who could wear and use it besides him.

Then his eyes widened as he realizes who she is, and he stared at her again while stuttering. "A-Auriana, I-Is that you?" He asked, then she nodded and hugged him again while saying "I'm so glad you still recognized me!" Jodan came out of his shock and hugged her back while smiling. They stayed like that for 2 minutes and then they pulled away while still smiling at each other.

"Auriana, since when do you have a Shanila form? I thought only Iris had that." Jodan said confused. Then Auriana started explaining. "Well, when I reached Shanila, the only thing I wanted to do was to train and pass it as soon as possible. And after 8 hours of non-stop training, my hair grew back and my Shanila was over. But then a big, orange light surrounded me and the next thing I know I transformed into my Shanila form. Which was timed perfectly, because then a few robot-pirates tried to attack me. But luckily I noticed and I blasted them into a mountain and the mountain's top was sliced off."

After she finished, Jodan looked surprised but then said "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Auriana then said "Because I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone about this and that I would only use it in life and death situations." Then she looked at the ground and started sniffing and getting tears in her eyes. But Jodan saw that. "And I thought if I told you, you would think I was some kind of over-powered freak!" Then she began crying and Jodan quickly hugged her to comfort her.

He kept hugging her for 4 minutes before he pulled away and he saw that she was still looking at the ground. "Auriana, look at me." Jodan said, but she refused. Then he grabbed her face with both of his hands to make her look at him and he said "Auriana, listen to me **_very carefully_**. I would never think you're an over-powered freak. In fact, right now I am **_extremely_** proud of you. And I'm **_also_** proud to call you my sister."

Then he took her hands in his and continued "No matter what happens, I will **_always_** love you and be by your side." After he said all that, Auriana's lips quivered and she hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Then she said "I love you too, thank you so much." Jodan smiled and hugged her back and said "Your welcome sis, but **_I'm_** the one who should be thanking **_you_**. Without you, I would've died back inside the prison-ship." Auriana smiled at him and said "Your welcome, big bro."

Then they stood up and started to walk, hand in hand, where Iris, Talia and their family and friends were located.

 **End of Chapter 5. Next chapter is the one with the ending.**


End file.
